LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA
by dana.malfoy2
Summary: LLEGO LA NAVIDAD... Y EN EL MOMENTO DE LAS COMPRAS, CREANME CUANDO DIGO, PUEDE PASAR CUALQUIER COSA... Y UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL PARA ESTA NAVIDAD... POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS...
1. Chapter 1

**Engaños.**

Una despanpanante pelirroja caminaba por una de las calles del Londres _muggle_. Se dirigio a una cabina telefonica.

.-Buenos dias. Bienvenido al ministerio de la magia de Londres.-se escucho una voz a traves del auricular.

.-Buenos dias. Visita al departamento de aurores.-dijo la pelirroja a traves del auricular tambien. En ese momento cayo por donde se devuelven las monedas, una chapa con la inscripcion de visitante, la cual la pelirroja tomo y asi comenzo a decender hasta dar paso al ministerio de la magia.

Se dirigio al departamento de aurores, hasta llegar frente a la puerta que tenia la inscripcion de: **"Harry Potter. Sub- jefe de Aurors."** Golpeo la puerta timidamente escunchando tras la puerta un fuerte y claro:

.-Adelante.-entro y se acerco al moreno que estaba tras el escritorio, lo beso en la comisura de los labios y se alejo para sentarse en la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

.-¿Que haces aqui Ginny?.-pregunto el moreno retomando su trabajo.

.-Vine a ver a mi novio, ¿esta mal acaso?.-pregunto ella un tanto acongojada.

.-No, no esta mal, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo y necesito concentrarme.-dijo Harry sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

.-Vaya, que bueno que e digas que soy una distraccion, creo que fue un error venir.-dijo Ginny poniendose de pie. Esta ves Harry si levanto la vista.

.-No es para tanto, es solo que tu sabes como es esto, ademas en una semana debo irme a otra mision en Bulgaria y no nos veremos durante 3 semanas.-dijo él poniendose de pie y acercandose a su novia.

.-¿Que?. No lo puedo creer, ¿eres acaso el unico auror de este ministerio?.-Ginny ya estaba enfureciendose.

.-No es eso, es solo que si quiero optar al puesto de jefe de aurores tengo ue cumplir con cada mision que me den.-dijo a modo de disculpa.

.-Claro, siempre es lo mismo.-

.-¿Como que siempre es lo mismo?.-pregunto el enarcando una ceja.

.-Es asi, estoy aburrida. Que te vaya bien en tu mision me voy.-dijo volteando pero Harry la detuvo.

.-Ginny tu eres importante para mi no quiero que te enojes conmigo, es mi trabajo y tu lo sabes.-dijo nuevamente a modo de disculpa.

.-No es necesario que te excuses mas. Soy tu novia desde hace 3 años y algo, y solo te veo cada vez que te sobra tiempo que eso es... ¡nunca!. Por dios soy tu novia te quiero, te necesito, vas a la madriguera cada vez que mi madre te llama por que o sino no vas y ahi no te veo. No aguanto esta situacion. Te repito nuevamente que te vaya bien en tu mision y espero que te cuides, nos vemos adios.-y dicho esto no espero mas y salio de la habitacion dejando solo a Harry.

Ginny se fue inmediatamente a San Mungo, que era donde ella estaba trabajando luego de terminar su carrera de medimaga. Decidio irse caminado ya que no era muy lejos del ministerio, recordando todo lo que habia pasado con Harry. Tras estar juntos en su 5º año y terminar ese mismo año tras la muerte de Dumbledore, nada volvio a ser lo mismo pasando de haber sido buenos amigos que podian mantener una conversacion a pelear cada vez que se dirigian la palabra.

Asi llegaron al 6º año de la pelirroja y 7º del moreno, todo habia ido mal, Harry se habia convertido en un casanova, no le importaba con quien se acostaba, o con quien se besaba en una fiesta, ya que tambien habia optado por las fiestas nocturnas y clandestinas de Hogwarts. Ginny por su parte, habia decidido entablar una relacion seria con Neville, la cual iba viento en popa.

Asi termino el 7º año en el colegio de magia y hechizeria para el niño que vivio, y Ginny comenzo a cursar el suyo. Harry se fue a la academia de aurores acompañado de Ron, y asi se alejo por un largo tiempo. Ron estaba terminando su carrera al igual que Harry, pero este ultimo diferencia del primero, se fue junto a otros aurores en busca de los ultimos Horrocrux y finalmente a enfrentarse secretamente con Voldemort y sus pocos m o r t i f a g o s que quedaban. 4 años despues de alejarse desde su ultimo dia en Hogwarts, Harry volvio a la vida de Ginny y de todos los Weasly. Asi tras un año de intensa amistad, retomaron su relacion la cual habia perdurado sin mayores incovenientes 3 años, para luego dar lugar a los problemas del trabajo de cada uno, primordialmente de Harry debido a sus misiones.

Asi llego a su trabajo en el hospital de heridas y enfermedades magicas, San Mungo. Entro saludo a varia personas y comenzo a caminar derecho por un pasillo donde se encontro con una castaña que iba en direccion contraria.

.-Hola Herms.-saludo Ginny.

.-Hola Gin, llegas tarde.-respondio la castaña dando un beso en cada mejilla de la pelirroja.

.-Lo se, es que fui a ver a Harry.-repuso Ginny con un dejo de tristeza.

.-¡Oh!. si hace mucho que no se veian. Pero no te veo muy bien, ¿que paso?.-pregunto Hermione mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

.-Nada es solo que ahora se va por 3 semanas a una mision en Bulgaria.-dijo mientras entraban en una habitacion donde habian varios casilleros.

.-Bueno tu sabes que Harry tiende a tener este tipo de trabajo... y que ademas su sueño es ser jefe de aurores y para eso debe cumplir todas las misiones que le encomiendan.-dijo Hermione a modo de excusa a tiempo en que Ginny sacab un delantal blanco del casillero numero 20.

.-Si pero es que nunca lo veo y cada vez que lo veo tenemos algun tipo de discusion o simplemente el no tiene el tiempo necesario para estar conmigo.-salieron pausadamente de la habitacion y siguieron el camino que interrumpieron.

.-Lo se pero dale tiempo, todo saldra bien, el te ama y tu a el no tienen porque salir mal las cosas.-dijo a modo de consuelo, mientras entraban en la consulta de Ginny.-Bueno yo me voy, tengo mi primer paciente.-dijo despidiendose con un beso en cada mejilla de la pelirroja.-Y no te preocupes mas todo saldra bien.-y dicho esto se fue.

Ginny quedo completamente sola en la habitacion, se sento y comenzo a sacar unos cuantos papeles que debia revisar antes de la primera cita del dia.

Tocaron a la puerta por lo que Ginny se extraño ya que su primera cita no era hasta dentro de media hora. Con un suave "_Adelante_", vio a quien habia sido su "novio" en su 4º año en Hogwarts.

.-Mickel, hola, ¿que te trae por aqui?. Tanto tiempo.-se puso de pie para saludar con un beso en cada mejilla a su visita.

.-Buenos dias Ginny, vine a ver a una vieja amiga, te veo muy bien.-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en frente de Ginny.

.-No me quejo de la vida, tambien te veo muy bien.-dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

.-Si, anque no tan bien como desearia.-dijo admirando la sonrisa de Ginny que de un momento a otro se le borro.

.-¿Porque?.-pregunto con un dejo de preocupacion.

.-Es por lo que vine a verte. Se trata de Cho.-dijo Mickel. Cho en esos momentos era la novia y futura esposa de Mickel ya que hacia 6 meses le habia pedido matrimonio y esta habia aceptado, pero todo se habia complicado.

.-¿Cho?¿Que tengo que ver yo con esa... perdon con Cho?.-dijo Ginny un tanto sonrrojada por su actitud.

.-Es por eso que vine a hablar contigo. Veras, hace 6 meses yo le propuse matrimonio y ella acepto, pero hace 4 meses que la noto un tanto extraña, me explico, hace mas menos 2 meses fui a su departamento, queria darle una sorpresa, pero no la encontre, y baje a preguntarle al conserje y este me dijo que un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes...-Ginny se inclino y escucho atentamente esperando que no fuera lo que ella creia.-... la habia ido a buscar, por lo que supuse que era Harry y bueno fui al departamento de este, y efectivamente ahi estaba.-Ginny tenia el rostro contorsionado, y la boca seca.

.-Aun no entieno que tiene que ver conmigo.-trataba de sonar con una traquilidad mal interpretada.

.-Es simple, ¿Harry a estado extraño los ultimos meses?.-pregunto Mickel con sus ojos clavados en los de Ginny.

.-Si... pero es unicamente por trabajo, es decir, hace meses que no nos vemos tan seguido como antes.-dijo la pelirroja esta vez sin intentar imitar ni tranquilidad ni nada por el estilo.

.-Ya veo, a mi Cho me a dicho los ultimos 3 meses que tiene muchos reportajes en el exterior, y yo, bueno es su trabajo, nunca objete en ese tema.-se excuso Mickel bajando la mirada.

.-Mira, yo confio en Harry, y puede ser todo lo que se quiera, pero infiel, nunca.-dijo esta vez segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

.-Si lo se. Bueno debo irme, disculpa por quitarte de tu tiempo y por venir a decirte este tipo de cosas que son unica y exclusivamente problemas mios y trato de buscar culpables.-Mickel se acerco a Ginny y le dio un prolongado beso en la mejilla izquierda, a lo cual ginny sintio cierta incomodidad por lo que se puso de pie.

.-Adios Mickel cuidate mucho y espero verte pronto.-se dirigio a la puerta indicandole que se fuera.

.-Adios Ginny, y disculpa de nuevo.-salio sin siquiera mirar a Ginny.

Harry tras la inesperada visita de Ginny, se quedo solo y siguio con su trabajo anteriormente interrumpido.

Estaba increiblemente afanado con lo que hacia hasta que escucho que tocaban timidamente a la puerta.

.-Adelante.-dijo con su voz imponente.

Lo unico que vio entrar fue una mujer de cabellera negra como el carbon y los ojos rasgados.

.-Hola Harry tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo la mujer sentandose frente a Harry. Este solo la observo y dio el incapie con un ademan de cabeza para que la muchacha comenzara a hablar, y esta asi lo hizo.

El dia para Ginny transcurrio tranquilamente, aunque no podia sacar de su mente todo lo que Mickel le habia dicho aquella misma mañana.

Estaba en su habitacion en la madriguera, por que aun no se independizaba. Luego de terminar Hogwarts lo penso, pero luego se arrepintio, quedando asi en la casa de mamá y papá Fred, George y ella.

De pronto escucho unos golpes en la puerta y sin esperar a la invitacion de la pelirroja a entrar, vio a un moreno de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda parado en el umbral de la puerta. Se puso inmediatamente de pie y corrio a abrazarlo.

.-Harry me viniste a ver.-lo iba a besar pero este le corrio la cara y se alejo, dejando a Ginny con la boca y los brazos estirados.-¿Que pasa Harry?.-pregunto asustada de la reaccion de su novio.

.-Tenemos que hablar Ginny.-dijo sentndose en un sillon que la pequeña Weasly tenia en frente del costado de su cama, mientras que esta lo imitaba pero sentandose frente a él, en el borde del costado de la cama.

.-Tu diras.-dijo Ginny.

.-Bueno veras, es lo siguiente, esto no puede seguir, tenemos que terminar.-dijo Harry mirando a las orbes marrones de Ginny.-Se que tal vez me odies pero me di cuenta que te quiero, pero no como mujer, sino como a una hermana.-su voz era fria com un tempano de hielo.

.-¿Que intentas decir con el que me quieres pero como a una hermana?.-pregunto controlando las lagrimas.

.-Eso, te quiero como quiero a Ron a Hermione, que se yo; lo que si se es que no te amo como mujer.-argumento el ojiverde.

.-¿Nunca me amaste?¿Es porque no me quise acostar contigo?. ¡Dimelo!.-Ginny estab aun tanto alterada.

.-¡¡No!!. Nunca te dejaria por que no te quisieras acostar conmigo.-se excuso Harry.-Es como lo digo, pase muy bellos momentos contigo, y tambien me apoyaste mucho cuando mas lo necesitaba, pero eso no es suficiente.-se explico el pelinegro.

.-¿Que es suficiente?.-pregunto a punto de romper a llorar.

.-Una mujer que me entregue lo que necesito.-se contradijo Harry.

.-¡¡¡¿Que te entregue lo que necesitas?!!!¡¡¡Dilo, una mujer que se acueste contigo y como yo no lo hice tu me dejas , ¿no?!!!.-grito Ginny ya enfurecida.

.-¡¡Ya basta!!. Hay razones mucho mas fuertes que esas para que esto se termine.-Harry se acerco a Ginny, que increiblemente aun continuaba sentada en su cama con los ojos humedos, pero sin derramar una sola lagrima, y se arrollido tomando ambas manos de ella entre las suyas.

.-¿Cuales?.-pregunto con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

.-Como un hijo.-esto no era algo que Ginny hubiera imaginado. Habria esperado otra mujer, pero un hijo es algo con lo que no se puede luchar.

.-¿Cho tiene que ver con todo esto?.-aun tenia esperanzas de que lo que Mickel habia dicho no tuviera nada que ver. En tanto Harry se habia quedado perplejo ante tal pregunta, pero ya no podia seguir asi.

.-Mmm... si... Cho esta... esperando un... hijo mio... y eso es lo mas importante para mi en estos momentos, y me atreveria a decir que estoy enamorado de la mujer que me dara lo mas importante para mi.-Ginny se solto y se acerco a la puerta calmadamente.

.-Fuera.-dijo friamente y sin rastro de querer llorar.

.-Pero...-trato de hablar Harry pero Ginny lo interrumpio.

.-Pero nada, fuera, esto lo hablaremos despues, ahora solo quiero estar sola.-le indico a Harry, y este no intento refutar la orden de su ahora ex novia, pero no sin antes decir:

.-Perdoname.-y salio. Ginny cerro la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador y comenzo a hacer añicos su habitacion rompiendo y reparando todo lo que tenia en frente.

Harry se fue directo a su apartamento, recordando lo que Cho le habia dicho auqella misma tarde.

---Flas back---.

_.-Hola Harry tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo la mujer sentandose frente a Harry. Este solo la observo y dio el incapie con un ademan de cabeza para que la muchacha comenzara a hablar, y esta asi lo hizo._

.-Veras, hace unos dias fui a San Mungo...-

.-¿Estas enferma?.-precunto acercandose a ella.

.-No precisamente.-dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

.-¿Como?. No entiendo.-dijo el moreno rascandose la cabeza en señal de confucion.

.-Que si para ti un bebe es una enfermedad, pues considerame enferma.-dijo ensanchando aun mas la sonrisa. Harry abria y cerraba la boca tratando de ecir algo, pero sin exito alguno hasta que Cho lo interrumpio.-Di algo.-dijo ya sin la sonrisa, con miedo a la reaccion de Harry.

.-Bueno... yo... este... es que... comprenderas... que... es... complicado... ¿segura que es mio y no de Mickel?.-lo unico que se escucho en toda la habitacion fue la sonora bofetada que recibio Harry de parte de Cho.

.-¡¡¡¡Nunca me imagine que durarias de mi, y para tu desgracia estoy segura que es tuyo porque hace mas de 2 meses que no mantengo relaciones sexulaes con Mickel.!!!!.-grito la oriental enfurecida.

.-Lo... siento.-dijo Harry abrazandola de modo fraternal.

.-Claro.. ¿tú crees que... con un simple.. abrazo y... un lo... siento... podras... reponer lo que.. me dijiste?.-pregunto Cho sollozando.

.-L se, es solo que es dificil, tú tienes tu novio con el que te ibas a casar, y yo tengo a Ginny...-

.-Pero es nuestro hijo... si yo dejo a Mickel, ¿tú dejas a Weasly?.-pregunto con una maliciosa sonrisa mirando a los esmeralda de Harry.

.-Si, por supuesto.-la beso pasionalmente.-Te amo.-dijo entre el beso.

---End of flash back---.

Llego a su apartamento, dirigiendose inmediatamente a su habitacion donde encontro a Cho durmiendo solo con un camison semi transparente. La cubrio con las cobijas, tomando una almohada y unas cobijas para él y se dirigio a la sala, recostandose en el sillon.

Le costo un tanto conciliar el sueño, debido a que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veia la imagen fria de Ginny echandolo de la habitacion. Él en un principio, cuando decidio poner fin a la relacion con Ginny, creyo que iba a tener que aguantar los insultos por parte de esta y las desconsolables lagrimas, pero no fue asi, solo se encontro con unos humedos ojos y unos pequeños gritos. Pensando en todo esto, logro conciliar el sueño, pero siempre soñando con Ginny y su reaccion e imaginandose su vida con un bebe, y con Cho y ademas tambien veia a Ginny llorando y gritandole y tambien rompiendole platos y todo lo que encontrara en plena cabeza.

Tras su arrebato de romper cosas, Ginny se quedo completamente exahusta dormida en el sillon donde Harry habia estado sentado la noche anterior.

Dormia placidamente, cuando escucho los gritos de su madre.

.-¡¡¡Ginevra Molly Weasly!!!¡¡Levantate en este instante tienes un trabajo con el cual cumplir!!.-abrio dificultosamente los enrojecidos ojos debido a tantas lagrimas derramadas en la noche, y se encontro con la cara de su madre frente a la suya.

.-Callate mamá, me duele la cabeza.-dijo poniendose de pie.

.-¿Estuviste bebiendo?.-pregunto su madre recorriendo la habitacion con la vista.

.-No mamá, aunque no habria sido una mala idea.-dijo ironocamente la pelirroja.

.-¿Que paso con Harry cariño?. Anoche escuche unos gritos y bueno me preocupe.-argumento su madre tan comprensiva como siempre.

.-Nada solo terminamos.-dijo con increible tranquilidad en su voz.

.-Pero, hija me imagino que debe haber vuelta atras, ustedes siempre juegan asi.-dijo Molly con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-No mama, un hijo no es un juego.-dijo Ginny sin pensar como decia las cosas.

.-¡¡¿Estas embarazada?!!.-grito la señora Weasly, exaltadisima.

.-No mamá, ni que lo digas. Es Cho Chang quien esta embarzada de el.-se excuso rapidamente la pelirroja.

.-¡¡Oh!!, bueno espero no se aleje de nosotros de nuevo.-dijo su madre con cierta tristeza en la voz.

.-No lo se y sinceramente me da lo mismo.-dijo la pelirroja mientras buscaba ropa en su armario.-Ahora te pediria que te retires, como tu bien dijiste tengo un trabajo con el caul cumplir.-

.-¡Oh! Si claro te preparare el desayuno.-dijo Molly poniendose de pie.

.-No gracias me ire de inmediato tengo algo que hacer antes de irme al trabajo.- y dicho esto hizo que Weasly madre se retirara de la habitacion.

Harry desperto un tanto adolorido. Se levanto y camino a su habitacion pero encontro todo hecho y no encontro por ninguna parte a Cho. Supuso que se habia io asi que tomo una rapida ducha y se fue directo al trabajo.

Al llegar a su oficina se encontro con Mickel Corner sentado en un sillon un tanto alejado del escritorio.

.-Corner, ¿que haces aqui?.-pregunto mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio y sacaba unos cuantos papeles.

.-Potter, supe que terminaste con Ginny.-dijo con odio claramente ipregnado en su voz.

.-Si, y por lo que veo los chismes corren bastante rapido por Londres aunque esta sea una ciudad grande.-dijo Harry sin mirar a Mickel.

.-Eso no importa, ¿terminaste con Ginny por Cho?.-pregunto Mickel sin preambulos.

.-Si, Cho esta embarazada de mi.-dijo Harry esta vez levantando la vista de los papeles para ver la reaccion de Mickel, el cual se puso de pie se acerco a Harry y lo golpeo en pleno rostro.-¡¡¡¡Estupido!!!!.-grito Harry sobandose el pomulo, desde el suelo por supuesto.

.-¡¡¡¡Esto es para que aprendas Potter!!!!.- Mickel iba a dar otro golpe pero Harry fue mas rapido y lo lanzo lejos de un solo puñetazo. Mickel se puso de pie e intentando controlar la hemorragia de la nariz dijo:-¡¡¡¡Esto no se va a quedar asi Potter, me las pagaras!!!!.-grito y luego salio de la oficina mientras Harry se arreglaba.

Se sento y enfurecido se tomo el cabello y comenzo a tirarlo como intentando sacarcelo, cuando escucho una dulce voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

.-¿Ginny?.-pregunto mirando hacia el lugar desde donde provenia la voz.

.-La misma, tenemos que hablar.-dijo sentandose donde anteriormente habia estado Mickel.

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2 No me alejare

**Hola... bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado. bueno quiero agradecer los reviews de**

**rosycarme: bueno aqui se viene la platica y algunas cosas mas, ademas ginny presentara a alguien muy "especial" para ella.**

** katyreagen: bueno no adelantare nada acerca del ambarza de Cho, pero creo que el final es un poco... inesperado. Y si van a aparecer Ron y Hermione, ahhh y alguien mas... gracias por tu acotacion del apellido Weasley.  
**

**bueno ahora si aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y recuerdo que nada ni ningun personaje me pertenece, todo es de j.k. rowling  
**

**  
**

**2. No me alejare.**

_.-¿Ginny?.-pregunto mirando hacia el lugar desde donde provenia la voz._

_.-La misma, tenemos que hablar.-dijo sentandose donde anteriormente habia estado Mickel._

Harry se acomodo para escuchar lo que Ginny venia a decir imaginandose que era.

.-¿De que?.-pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

.-De lo que no hablamos anoche.-dijo Ginny tranquilamente jugando con la punta de un cabello.

.-Creo que todo quedo claro.-dijo Harry a la defensiva.

.-No, para mi no esta todo claro. Quiero explicaciones. Tu me dijiste que Cho estaba embarazada de ti lo cual quiere decir que hace bastante tiempo que me engañas. ¿Hace cuanto que lo haces?.-pregunto Ginny con infinita tranquilidad que hacia que Harry se sintiera mas incomodo aun.

.-¿Que cosa?.-dijo distraidamente haciendose el tonto.

.-¿Hace cuanto que me engañas?.-reitero Ginny.

.-Eso no tiene importancia ahora.-dijo Harry tomando unos papeles que estaba en una carpeta comenzando a tachar algunas cosas.

.-Para mi si¿hace cuanto?¿un año, dos meses, tres meses?, que se yo.-pregunto Ginny ya no tan tranquila.

.-Hace... 4 meses.-dijo bajando la cabeza.

.-Es decir desde que tienes tantas misiones seguidas¿no?.-Ginny buscaba con la mirada los ojos de Harry.

.-Si pero no tiene nada que ver.-se excuso Harry levantando la mirada, pero arrepintiendose al momento ya que encontro la fria mirada de Ginny que taladro hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

.-¿No tiene nada que ver?¿Te ibas con ella?.-su voz era fria como un tempano de hielo.-No me lo niegues por que Mickel hablo conmigo y me dijo que Cho tambien tenia extrañas misiones que concordaban con las tuyas.-gruño Ginny enojada.

.-Si, me iba con ella, pero si eran misiones, lo que coincidia era que ella tenia misiones justo para donde yo iba.-argumento el pelinegro, ahora sosteniendo la mirada.

.-Entiendo, bueno me voy, tengo trabajo, adios cuidate, que te vaya bien. Olvidaba decirte que mi madre me pidio que aunque nuestra relacion haya terminado, no te alejes del resto de la familia, como otras veces. Adios.-mascullo Ginny saliendo de la oficina de Harry, dejandolo solo tal como lo habia hecho el dia anterior.

Cho tras irse de la oficina de Harry el dia anterior, habia decidido celebrar junto a Harry el echo de que tuvieran un hijo. Por esa razon se fue al apartamento de el y lo preparo para una velada, y algo mas, romantica.

Pero Harry no llego, quedandose asi dormida.

Al dia siguiente cuando desperto se encontro cubierta por las cobijas, se levanto y tomo un largo baño y al bajar a la sala se encontro con Harry durmiendo en el sillon, asi que sin querer despertarlo se fue.

Ahor estaba en su trabajo en el diario "El Profeta". Ella era una muy buena periodista, y por eso siempre tenia mucho trabajo. De pronto escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

.-Hola Cho.-escucho, y al instante levanto la vista.

.-¿Weasley?.-pregunto mirando incredula y fijamente a Ginny.

.-Si la misma. ¿Sabes?, vine a buscar unos papeles y a hablar con el director del periodico y bueno me acorde que tengo que hablar con Mickel, y quien mejor que tu que me lo des...-Ginny decia todo esto desde el umbral de la puerta, y Cho solo se limitaba a mirarla con confucion.-... digo ya que era tu novio¿o aun lo es?, bueno eso da lo mismo¿me lo das por favor?.-Cho aunque estaba furiosa por la alucion de Ginny, no dijo nada, no le convenia tener problemas en su trabajo, asi que escribio en un trozo de pergamino el numero y la direccion de Mckel, y sin decir nada se lo entrego a Ginny.-Gracias, adios.-y asi se fue Ginny.

La pelirroja al sali de la oficina de la oriental sonrio satisfecha, habia obtenido la reaccion que queria. Se fue directamente a San Mungo, donde se encontro con Hermione y una prominente barriga.

.-Hola Herms.-saludo con un beso en cada mejilla.

.-Hola Gin, te veo un poco disgustada. ¿Paso algo?.-pregunto Hermione ingenuamente.

.-Mmm... nada solo que termine con Harry.-Hermione se tapo la boca con ambas manos, mientras que Ginny le contaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior y como y porque Harry la habia dejado.

.-Vaya, te juro que no me lo creo. Nunca me podria haber imaginado a Harry engañando a una persona de tal manera... es decir tan descaradamente.-dijo la castaña, con los ojos inmensamente abiertos.

.-Bueno, si a mi me importa poco, creo que a ti no deberia siquiera importarte.-farfullo la pelirroja con una ceja alzada.

.-Ginny es mi amigo y tu tambien por eso me importa lo que pase con ambos.-Ginny entro en na amplia habitacion con varios casilleros integrados.

.-Lo se Herms, pero sinceramente no quiero hablar mas del tema, entenderas que es bastante dificil para mi.-abrio uno de los casilleros mas alejados de la entrada y de el saco un delantal blancon con una inscripcon que narraba **"Ginevra Weasley, Sanadora San Mungo"**.

.-Te entiendo, lo siento.-Hermione bajo la cabeza y se comenzo a mirar los pies.

.-No te preocupes, yo te conte lo que habia pasado, asi que era logico que opinaras.-se coloco el delantal, dejo algunas cosas dentro del casillero y salieron de la amplia habitacion. Retomaron el camino interrumpido, hasta que Ginny se detuvo en frente de la puerta que tenia su nombre y su condicion, es decir, tenia lo mismo que el delntal que anteriormente habia sacado y ahora llevaba puesto.-Bueno Herms, nos vemos. Recuerdale a Ron lo del cumpleaños de Fred y George.-se despidieron y Ginny entro en la consulta mientras que Hermione seguia caminando.

Harry se quedo solo en su despacho tras la fugaz visita de Ginny, pensando en lo que esta le habia dicho: "_No te alejes del resto de la familia."_, eso resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Aél no le gustaba alejarse de los Weasly, eran su unica familia, pero el echo de terminar con Ginny, o simplemente estar peleados, lo hacia alejarse para no tener que verla.

Recordaba la primera pelea que tuvieron. Fue 8 meses despues e que volvieran tras estar separados 4 años. Ginny habia salido con unas amigas de la academia de San Mungo, a un pub en Londres _muggle_. Ginny inmediatamente habia llamado la atencion, y habia comenzado una amena conversacion con un londinense muy simpatico.

En tanto Harry, habia decidido salir con algunos amigos y comoañeros del ministerio entre los que destacaban, Ron, Neville y Lee. Decidieron ir a un pub en Londres _muggle_, debido a que ya estaban cansados de ir siempre a los pub's de el mundo magico. Llegaron y decidieron irse inmediatamente a la barra. De ahi tenian una amplia vista a la pista de baile, donde pudieron ver a Lee bailando con una rubia, a Neville bailando con Luna, y a Ginny bailando con un joven rubio y alto. Harry se quedo mirando fijamente la escena, era Malfoy con quien Ginny estaba bailando, se acerco y la alejo de él.

Tuvieron una fuerte pelea que los mantuvo alejados cerca de 1 mes, por el ogullo de ella y el de él ninguno queria dar su brazo a torcer. Durante ese tiempo, el habia dejado de visitar la madriguera Weasley. La señora Weasley lo llamaba constantemente para que fuera, pero él siempre encontraba una buena excusa para safarse, hasta que hablo con Ginny y todo habia quedado tranquilo y el habia vuelto a visitar a los Weasley.

Ahora tod estaba mal, el como habian terminado su relacion era motivo sufieciente para alejarse un buen timpo de todos los Weasly, pero aun asi sentia que esas palabras eran otro motivo para no alejarse, y no lo haria, no por ahora.

Habia estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se habia percatado que Ron habia entrado en la oficina.

.-Hola Harry.-saludo el pelirrojo alegremente.

.-Hola Ron.-respondio el moreno desanimadamente.

.-¿Que ocurre?, te veo mal.-Ron se sento en la silla que estaba en frente de Harry.

.-Nada, aparte de que todo me sale mal.-dijo Harry acomodandose en la silla.

.-¿Por que?¿Problemas en el trabajo?¿O en el amor?¿Con Ginny?.-Ron se habia inclinado para hablar mas intimamente con Harry.

.-Con Ginny, terminamos.-respondio Harry apesumbradamente.

.-¿Que?¿Por que?.-pregunto Ron atolondradamente.

.-Porque la engañe.-sijo con voz ronca.

.-¿Engañaste a mi hermanita?.-pregunto Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

.-Si y eso no es lo peor.-comento Harry bajando la cabeza.

.-¿No es... lo... peor?.-

no, no es lo peor, la mujer con la que la engañe era Cho.-Ron trago saliva dificultosamente y pregunto:

.-¿Cho?.-

.-Si, Cho, ademas no es lo mas terrible de todo.-dijo Harry mirando ahora a los ojos de Ron.

.-¿Que es lo mas terrible?.-pregunto Ron.

.-Que esta embarazada.-termino el moreno jugando con la lapicera.

.-¡¡¿Ginny?!!.-grito Ron abriendo los ojos y poniendose de pie de golpe.

.-No, como se te ocurre... Cho.-dijo el moreno rapidamemente antes de que Ron se le abalanzara y lo matara con sus propias manos.

.-¡Oh!, me imagino que mi pobre hermana debe estar desecha.-dijo volviendose a sentar.

.-Mmm... me atrevo a asegurarte que no.-dijo Harry un tanto decepcionado.

.-¿No?.-pregunto Ron abriendo de par en par los ojos.

.-No.-aseguro el ojiverde.

.-Esa es una verdadera Weasly, no se deja vencer por nada.-dijo el pelirrojo orgullosamente.

.-Si claro. De echo temprano en la mañana vino a pedirme explicaciones, claro que se las merecia, pero su forma de actuar te aseguro que llego a desesperarme, imaginate que lo unico que hizo cuando termine con ella fue derramar unas pocas lagrimas y despues me echo de la habitacion.-dijo con pesimismo.

.-Me parece excelente que Ginny este tan bien, ademas me desilucionaste mucho amigo, siempre prometiste no hacerle daño a "lo que mas amabas en la vida", y Ginny no se merecia es...-pero fue interrumpido por la secretaria de Harry que le aviso que el jefe de aurores lo mandaba a llamar.-Bueno, ve yo tengo que ir a trabajar.-dijo Ron mientras se dirigia a la puerta.

Harry se fue a la oficina del jefe de aurors, y ahi se encontro con toda la comision del ministro y con el mismisimo ministro.

.-Buenos dias Potter.-saludo friamente el ministro extendiendole una mano a Harry el cual acepto y estrecho fuertemente la mano.

.-Buenos dias señor Khulum.-respondio Harry en el mismo tono y estilo.

.-Bueno toma asiento Potter,tenemos algo muy importante que hablar con usted.-Harry antes de tomar asiento saludo con un estrechon de manos a cada uno de los usted bien sabra el señor Arkmon esta a punto de retirarse, y bueno alguien del mismo o mejor nivel que el señor Arkmon debe asumir el cargo.-concluyo el ministro mirando desde Harry al señor Arkmon alternadamente.

.-¿Y pensaron en mi?.-pregunto Harry sin demostracion de emociones.

.-Bueno has sido uno de los aurores mas eficientes del ultimo tiempo.-contesto el ministro.

.-Pero hay otros aurores igual o mas eficientes que yo, o ¿soy el mejor candidato por que soy Harry Potter, _el niño que vivio_?.-pregunto Harry ironicamente.

.-Creo que eso en estos momentos no importa, eres muy eficiente para el ministerio y nos agradaria mucho tenerte como jefe de aurors, ademas tu eres sub-jefe y como tal corresponderia que asumieras el cargo¿no?.-Harry asintio y se inclino un poco en la silla.

.-¿Puedo entregar mi respuesta en una semana?.-pregunto poniendose de pie.

.-Creo que seria mejor que la entregaras...-dijo el ministro pero fue interrumpido por el actual jefe de aurores.

.-En un semana es perfecto Potter, espero sea una respuesta afirmativa.-dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Harry y le sonreia.

Harry salio de la oficina y se fue directamente a la suya.

Habian pasado 4 semanas y medias y Harry habia vuelto de su "mision", en la cual fue acompañao por Cho.

En la madriguera se vivia un ambiente de celebracion, debido a que era el cumpleaños de los gemelos, y no se esperaba mucha concuerrencia, solo a Ron con su novia Hermione; a Ginny; la novia de Fred, Katie; la novia de su gemelo George, Angelina y por ultimo a Harry posiblemente acompañado de Cho.

Habia llegado la tarde y Fred y George estaban siendo regaloneados por sus respectivas novias.

.-No esperaba que ver algun dia a Fred y a George con novia.-dijo Molly a Ginny melancolicamente.

.-Bueno por lo menos han presentado novias.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mirando a sus hermanos, Hace algun tiempo esos mismos lugares habian sido ocupados por ella y por Harry acompañados de la familia Weasley en un ambiente de familia.

.-Tienes razon.-asintio la señora Weasley.

.-Ademas son "ex alumnas de Hogwarts".-de pronto se escucho el golpeteo suave en la puerta.-¡Yo voy!.-grito Ginny, mientras salia corriendo de la cocina para ir a abrir.

Al abrir se encontro con dos ojos color esmeralda que la miraban fijamente acompañados de un cabello negro azabache rebelde como el dueño, y tras este conjunto una oriental.

.-Hola Harry, hola Cho.-saludo Ginny amablemente con un beso a cada uno.

.-Hola Ginny.-correspondio Harry, pero Cho solo la miro y entro mirando la madriguera despectivamente. Harry se quedo mirando a Ginny, le dolia auqella indiferencia a lo que pasaba, esperaba frialdad, o un poco de rencor, pero nada, en cambio recibia amabilidad, amistad, sonrisas calidas de aquella boca que antes besaba con tanta dulzura, pasion y lujuria, pero que nunca le permitieron nada mas que eso... besos. Ginny se dio cuenta como la miraba Harry y nerviosamente lo hizo pasar, a lo que el moreno no opuso resistencia, saliendo por completo de su ensimismamiento.

Saludo a los cumpleañeros entregandoles su regalo, saludo a Katie y Angelina, y se dirigio a la cocina donde estaba la señora Weasley.

.-Buenas tarde señora Weasley.-saludo y la aludida al escuchar la voz de su "octavo hijo", lo abrazo fuertemente que casi lo ahoga de no ser por la advertencia de Fred:

.-¡¡Ya dejalo mama que lo vas a ahogar!!.-la señora Weasley lo solto y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

.-Me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir cariño. pense que esta discucion y separacion con mi peuqeña Ginny te haria alejarte de nosotros una ves mas.-.dijo con los ojos cristalizados.,

.-No se preocupe señora Weasley, que no me alejare, ni siquiera lo piense.-conntesto Harry, dandole un fuerte abrazo dandole a entender que nunca los dejaria aunque el y Ginny se declararan la guerra de por vida.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**que les parecio el capitulo?... bueno es un poco corto pero creo que decicivo... bueno dejen reviews.**

** Dana...**


	3. 3Verdad o ¿castigo?

**3. Verdad o ¿castigo?.**

_.-No se preocupe señora Weasly, que no me alejare, ni siquiera lo piense.-conntesto Harry, dandole un fuerte abrazo dandole a entender que nunca los dejaria aunque el y Ginny se declararan la guerra de por vida._

.-Lo se cariño. Bueno ahora debemos esperar a que llegue Hermione y Ron, mientras yo termino de preparar la cena.-dijo indicandole a Harry que se fuera a sentar donde estaban los gemelos, Ginny y Cho.

.-Bueno Potter, nuevo jefe de aurores, felicitaciones hombre.-dijo Fred mientras le daba la mano a Harry, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo con unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

.-Asi es.-contesto Harry con orgullo.

.-Uno de los mas jovenes.-intervino Cho tomando de la mano a SU novio.

.-No te preocupes que eso ya lo sabiamos.-argumento George, seprandose de Angelina solo para intervenir levemente en la conversacion, al tiempo que volvia a la labor de besar a su novia.

.-Bueno por lo menos lograste que se separa de Angelina un segundo.-contribuyo Ginny sonriente.

.-Eso es la pura verdad.-Fred beso a Katie y luego miro a todos que lo miraban sonriendo.-Bueno lo se, es extraño ver a los gemelos mas cotizados de todo el mundo magico bajo las redes del noviazgo.-todos rieron ante la broma del joven pelirrojo.

Me pregunto de donde sacaron tanto sentido del humor estos dos.-dijo ginny, en tanto que Cho se acercaba a Harry para hablarle muy secretamente al oido diciendole:

.-¿Cuanto mas tendremos que quedarnos aqui?.-le pregunto asqueada, y eso se notaba en su rostro.

No lo se, pero por favor no me insistas en que nos vayamos por que hace mucho que no veia a los Weasly, y me quiero quedar lo maximo posible.-dijo friamente alejandose de Cho y volviendo a su pocicion mientras Cho le lanzaba una de esas miradas que si mataran ya seria el ente¡ierro de Harry Potter.

Todos estaban contentisimos, menos Cho, y esperaban a que llegara Hermione, Ron y Arthur Weasly, el patriarca. De pronto se escucharon golpes en la puerta, todos creyeron que eran los que faltaban y estaban felices, ¡¡podrian sentarse a comer!!. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ginny fue a abrir y al volver no volvio con ningun pelirrojo o ninguna castaña.

.-Bueno queria decirles que hace unas semanas yo estoy saliendo con Seamus, creo que algunos aqui lo conocen.-dijo mirando directamente a Harry quin irradiaba fuego tras su mirada.

.-Vaya hermanita te la tenias bien guardada.-dijo Fred mientras se ponia de pie a saludar a Seamus no sin antes mirarlo por todos lados.-Esta bien, pasaste la prueba de las apariencias.-Fred le extendio la mano la cual Seamus estrecho fuertemente.-Ahora paso la prueba de el estrechon de manos, apreta fuerte asi es que es fuerte para defender a Ginny, pero no lo suficiente para defenderse de los Weasly.-dijo mientras George se ponia de pie y lo saludaba friamente y volvia donde Angelina.-Toma asiento hombre, creo que esta de sobra decir que si le haces algo a Ginny sufriras GRAVES consecuencias.-dijo recalcando "graves".

.-Ya basta Fred que lo vas a asustar.-dijo la señora Weasly saludando amablemente a Seamus.-Asiento cariño, te traere algo de beber.

.-Bueno, hola Harry, hola a todos.-dijo saludando a Harry, quien habia sido su ex compañero. La puerta volvio a sonar y esta vez si rogaban que fueran los restantes por que serian capaces de sentarse a comer sin ellos, pero afortunadamente eran Ron, Hermione y Arthur.

Ron se acerco a saludar a todos, cuando de pronto se topo con Seamus.

.-¿Y tu que haces aqui?.-dijo friamente a lo que Ginny solo lo miro friamente.

.-Bueno yo soy el novio de Ginny.-dijo Seamus extendiendole la mano que quedo en el aire, debido a que Ron volteo a ver a su padre al cual le dijo:-¡Hey papá!, mira este dice ser novio de nuestra Ginny.-su padre solo sonrio, miro a Fred.

.-No te preocupes que paso las dos primeras pruebas de los Weasly.-su padre asintio y le estrecho la mano a Seamus.

.-Bienvenido Finnigan.-Seamus miro a Ginny un tanto asustado, y esta solo lo abrazo. Harry se quedo mirando a la pareja, algo dentro de el salia a flote, algo asi como aquel monstruo que sentia al ver a Ginny con Dean, claro que esta vez si era un mostruo por celos de hermano.

.-¡¡¡A la mesa!!!.-grito Molly desde el jardin donde celebrarian la cena.

La comida de celebracion por los 27 años de edad de los dueños de "SORTILEGIOS WEASLY", transcurrio pacificamente, hasta la hora de la "sobremesa".

Todos platicaban amenamente, hasta que una peculiar conversacion llamo la atencion de todos.

.-¿Cuantos meses de embarazo tienes Cho?.-pregunto Hermione quien estaba sentada entre Ron y Katie, y en frente de Ginny, la cual estaba sentada al lado de Harry que estaba a su vez sentdo al lado de Cho y asi sucesivamente **(N/A: entenderan que solo importa recalcar que Harry esta entre Cho y Ginny, y que Ginny esta frente a Hermione.) **

.-Tengo dos meses.-contesto con una sonrisa la oriental.-¿Y tu?.-le pregunto con una maqueavelica sonrisa.

.-Cinco preciados meses.-contesto la castaña.

.-Se nota.-argumento la oriental.

Hermione ignoro el comentario de Cho y continuo preguntando:-¿Ha sido un embarazo tranquilo?.-contraataco la castaña, algo se traia en mente y o seria nada bueno, al menos eso pensaba Ginny, Ron y Harry.

.-Si mucho, ¿y el tuyo?.-pregunto la mujer de rasgos rasgados.

.-Excelentes, pero, ¿estas segura que son tranquilos?, digo una conciencia como la tuya no debe permitir dormir tranquila.-todos rieron ante aqul comentario y Ginny a lo unico que atino fue a lanzarle una patada a Hermione por debajo de la mesa.

.-Escuchame sang...-pero fue interrumpida por Harry:

.-Creo que mejor nos vamos amor.-la señora Weasly sonrio y dijo:

.-Cariño mejor quedense es algo tarde y es peligroso.-si bien no le gustaban los pleitos ni nada por el estilo, Hermione estaba atacando limpiamente.

.-No muchas gracias señora Weasly.-contesto Harry.

La señora Weasly siguio insistiendo hasta que consiguio lo que queria, Harry y Cho se quedaron esa noche a dormir en la madriguera.

Seamus hacia mas menos una hora se habia retirado con el pretexto de que al dia siguiente debia trabajar, aunque la verdad le incomodaba estar con todos los Weasly tan unidos y Harry y Hermione dentro del grupo, y él y Cho tan excluidos, pero bien saben todos que Cho no dejaria solo a Harry con Ginny ahi.

Tras platicar un poco con Molly y Arthur, el matrimonio decidio ir a dormir, y los demas decidieron irse a la habitacion de los gemelos, incluida Cho.

Se sentaron en distintas partes de la habitacion, sin decir nada hasta que Fred rompio con el incomodo silencio.

.-Creo que seria agradable jugar a algo, ¿a quien se le ocurre una idea?.-todos se miraron, hasta que clavaron su mirada en Hermione, quien siempre teni juegos interesantes.

.-Bien, yo...-dijo derrotada por las miradas.-... se llama, "Verdad o castigo".-añadiocon una maliciosa sonrisa.

.-Explicate.-dijo George separandose minimamente de Angelina, solo para preguntar.

.-Es simple. Tenemos una botella la cual tendremos que hacer girar, y a quien apunte sera el elegido para contarnos una verdad o elegir un castigo elegido por los propios cumpleañeros, los gemelos Weasly.-dijo apuntando a ambos gemelos, uno muy interesado en el tema y el otro interesado en como explorar mejor la boca de su novia.-Bueno creo que solo uno, claro que George se perdera la oportunidad de dar castigos.-el aludido al escuchar se separo de Angelina, la cual sonrio.-La pregunta tambien sera elegida por ellos, en general ellos seran como los jueces.-todos asintieron y se miraron hasta que Ron dijo:

.-¿Y si no quiero decir un secreto?.-le pregunto a su novia, la cual se quedo pensativa, hasta que recordo el hechizo que utilizo en su 5º año en el E.D, el cual le dejo una gran marca a la amiguita de Cho, la cual no sonrio.

.-Facil, escribiremos nuestros nombres aqui.-tomo un trozo de pergamino que habia sobre el escritorio de Fred.-... y quien no quiera cumplir su eleccion, ya sea el secreto o el castigo, sufrira algo peor... mucho peor.-todos sonrieron y escribieron sus nombres, bueno casi todos, menos Cho ya que para ella eso era de "niños". Hermione tomo el trozo de pergamino con los nombres de los que si jugaban, y lo hechizo tal y como lo habia hecho en 5º.-Bien comencemos.-dijo tomando una botella y haciendola girar, la cual para su desgracia la apunto.

.-Bien Granger...-dijo George, mirando a Fred que parecio adivinar lo que su gemelo queria y asintio.-...¿con quien tuviste tu... primera vez?.-Hermione se sonrojo y miro a Ron, el cual bajo la mirada, que denotaba ira, furia, odio y todo lo malo.

.-Con... Draco... Draco Malfoy.-nadie pronuncio una sola palabra, todos permanecieron en el mas profundo silencio, hasta que Fred lo rompio.

.-Bien, me encanta este juego.-Hermione bajo la cabeza, y no pronuncio palbra por el resto del juego.

Pasaron varios secretos por aquella habitacion, pero ni un solo castigo, por lo que todos estaban aburridos, de no ser por las increibles revelaciones que todos hacian, hasta que la botella indico que quien continuaba era... Ginny.

.-Muy bien mi querida hermanita pequeña, ¿verdad o castigo?.-pregunto Fred, sonriendo.

.-Castigo mi querido hermanito.-todos se acomodaron, incluida Cho y Harry.

.-Asi me gusta, el aire de atrevimiento de los hermanos Weasly.-todos rieron y los gemelos se reunieron para decidir el castigo de su hermana.

.-No, a mi me gusta mas el otro.-decia George bajo la inminente mirada de Ginny.

.-No el primero era mejor.-pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que George anuncio el castigo.

.-¡¡¡¿Que?!!!.-gritaron Ginny y Cho a la vez.-Ni creas que me voy a encerrar en un armario de 2x2 con Harry.-dijo Ginny completamente sonrojada.

.-Eso o tu ya sabes peque.-dijo George sonrindo abiertamente.

.-No, eso si que no, Harry no se va a encerrar en aquel armario con esa... Weasly.-dijo Cho corrigiendose de lo que realmente queria decir. Harry no podia creer lo que habia escuchado _"Esta me la pagan, como sea me la pagan."_, penso Harry.

.-Bien hermanita, ¿Potter?¿aceptas?.-pregunto Fred al ojiverde.

.-Bueno yo...-mascullo Harry mirando a Cho y a Ginny alternadamente.

.-No Harry, no tienes que...-pero Ginny fue interrumpida por Harry.

.-Vamos.-dijo tomandola de la mano y dirigiendola hacia el pequeño armario que habia en la habitacion. Cho se quedo perpleja ante la decicion de Harry.-¿Cuanto tiempo?.-pregunto Harry antes de entrar.

.-Mmm... 30 minutos esta bien.-dijo George mirando a su gemelo que sonrio.

Ginny entro en el aramario con Harry. Era realmente pequeño, tanto asi que sus pechos se juntaban al respirar. Ginny se sentia realmente incomoda en esa situacion, y cayeron en un pesado silencio que no duro mas de dos minutos, que fue corrompido por Harry:

.-Bien...-dijo mirando a Ginny, quien tenia la cabeza hacia arriba, mirandolo y el asi podia sentir el aliento de ella sobre su rostro produciendole pequeñas corrientes electricas, y lo mismo le ocurria a Ginny debido a que Harry tenia la cabeza baja. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente como si hubieran hecho un gran esfuerzo o hubiesen corrido una carrera.-... ya estamos aqui dentro, nos quedan algunos minutos aun.-dijo mirando los labios de Ginny con cierto deseo.

.-¿Por que accediste a entrar conmigo?.-pregunto la pelirroja mirando tambien los labios de su ex novio. La distancia entre ambos era minima, debido a lo reducido del espacio, pero Harry no conforme con esto se acerco mas, mas, mas, hasta que los labios se rozaron, y sin decir nada o esperar mas, la beso. Fue un beso largo, cargado de sentimientos. Harry tomo la cintura de la pelirroja y la acerco mas a el si es que eso era posible, recibiendo por parte de Ginny un corto y pequeño gemido ahogado por el beso. Ginny enredo sus finos dedos entre el rebelde cabello de Harry.

Fue un beso que duro largos minutos, que para ellos fueron horas, dias, meses, todo menos minutos, hasta que Harry se separo lentamente de Ginny para responder la pregunta que ella habia formulado antes del inesperado beso:

.-Por que hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba besarte asi.-le dijo mientras besaba su cuello, y Ginny al escuchar aquella respuesta, lo alejo lo maximo posible, que no era mucho, y le dijo con voz entrecortada:

.-Sabias... que yo... caeria en... tus redes... ¿no?.-le pregunto al borde de las lagrimas.

.-Pequeña eso no importa ya, ¿por que no disfrutamos de la soledad y tranquilidad del momento?.-le pregunto acercandose a ella, comenzando a besarla nuevamente. Ginny respondio complacida aquel beso. Hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba aquellos labios que eso era como un oasis en el desierto. Intentaba llevar el acelerado ritmo del pelinegro, hasta que a su mente viajaron todos esos dias de tristeza en el que el le decia que tendria un hijo, que hacia 4 meses que la engañaba, y toddo lo relacionado, y como pudo lo separo.-Pero...-dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña Weasly.

.-Pero nada, eres un descarado. Primero me engañas a mi con Chang y ahora que estas con ella la engañas asi conmigo.-dijo Ginny bajando la mirada avergonzada. Se sentia extraño que tan solo hace algunas semanas eso no habria sido un castigo, pero... ¿ahora era un castigo?... _"No, claro que no es un castigo"_, penso la pelirroja.-Ademas se supone que yo soy como tu hermana y los hermanos no se be...-pero acallada por los labios de Harry, que la besaron con toda la ternura posible. Ginny no se opuso y Harry aprovechando del momento comenzo a acariciar la espalda de ella, provocando que Ginny se estremeciera ante tal contacto. Ginny en tanto habia pasado sus manos bajo la camisa que Harry llevaba y acariciaba la espalda desnuda de él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al entrar Harry y Ginny al pequeño armario, todos esperaban el paso de los minutos, sobre todo Cho, que estaba encolerizada.

.-Dicen que si miras el reloj constantemente, los minutos pasan cada vez mas lentos.-dijo Fred mirando a Cho, que fruncio el ceño, y mirando el reloj que estaba en la habitacion.

.-Bueno creo que ya pasaron los 30 minutos que correspondian.-dijo Hermione mientras se ponia de pie, al momento que Cho se quedaba parada en frente de la puerta del armario.

.-No, aun queda 1 minuto.-dijo George sonriente.

.-¡¡Abran de una maldita vez!!.-grito Cho exaltada, y asustandolos a todos.

Hermione abrio la puertay se quedo anonada al igual que todos con la imagen que vieron: Harry se besaba apasionadamente con Ginny, mientras ambos se acariciaban.

.-¡¡Harry!!.-grito Cho mientras salia corriendo de la habitacion. Harry y Ginny se separaron rapidamente completamente sonrosados. Harry se fue tras de Cho dejando a Ginny ahi en frente de todos sin una sola explicacion.

.-Te dije que funcionaria.-dijo Fred a George mientras ambos sonreian.

.-Gracias.-dijo Ginny en un susurro inaudible.

Hermione se acerco a ella y la intento a abrazar, pero Ginny se alejo y se sento en uno de los sillones de la habitacion, mientras gruesas lagrimas de dolor, tristeza, confucion, zurcaban su rostro.

.-Tranquila pequeña, ya todo pasara, ya veras.-dijo Ron a modo de consuelo.-Él es el idiota que no se da cuenta de la mujer que podria tener.-Ginny le lanzo una fria mirada, y sin decir nada salio de la habitacion, corriendo y sin controlar el llanto. Hermione la siguio, y en el camino escucho la discucion que habia entre Harry y Cho, pero eso no importaba asi es que se fue inmediatamente donde Ginny, que era quien la necesitaba realmente.

.-Ginny...-Hermione alcanzo a agacharse si no un bello florero que ella misma le habia regalado le habria impactado en pleno rostro.-Permiso.-y sin mas entro sentandose junto a la pelirroja.

.-Lo amo y no se que mas hacer...-fue lo unico que salio de la boca de la pelirroja entre tanto sollozo.

CONTINUARA...


	4. De compras navideñas

**4. De compras navideñas y en navidad.**

_.-Ginny...-Hermione alcanzo a agacharse si no un bello florero que ella misma le habia regalado le habria impactado en pleno rostro.-Permiso.-y sin mas entro sentandose junto a la pelirroja._

_.-Lo amo y no se que mas hacer...-fue lo unico que salio de la boca de la pelirroja entre tanto sollozo._

Hermione se acerco a la pequeña Weasly y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, como tratando de transmitir todo el apoyo que intentaba darle en ese momento.

Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente, le dolia, le dolia que Harry la usara de esa manera tan vil y cruel y lo que mas le apenaba era que ella siempre caeria en sus redes y siempre terminaria cediendo. Pensando en todo esto se durmio entre los brazos de Hermione la cual la recosto y la arropo, dejandola dormir y llendose a la habitacion de Ron.

Harry tras salir del armario y correr tras de Cho, la encontro en una de las habitaciones de la madriguera. Entro sigilosamente escuchando los sollozos de Cho. Puso un hechizo _muffiato_ para que nadie oyera lo que se decian, o mejor dicho conociendose a Cho, se gritaran.

.-Cho...-dijo suavemente, acercandose y tocandole levemente el hombro, pero Cho al sentirlo inmediatamente se alejo, volteando a verlo.

.-¡¡¡Vete de aqui!!!.-le grito con el rostro rojo de ira.

.-¡Cho por favor, escuchame, yo no quise!.-se excuso Harry.

.-¡¡¿No quisiste?!!¡¡Eres un cinico y mentiroso!!.-grito mientras que los pequeños sollozos ahora pasaban a ser un incontrolable llanto que mezclado con los gritos, Harry se felicitaba internamente por haber puesto el hechizo silenciador.

.-No Cho, cariño por favor perdoname.-le dijo el moreno acercandose a ella, mientras Cho se escabullia evitandolo.

.-¡¡Sabia que no debiamos venis, vete con Weasly, de seguro ella estaria feliz, primero la engañas a ella conmigo y ahora inviertes todo!!.-le grito mientras se acercaba a Harry y comenzaba a golpearle el pecho con sus puños, al tiempo que este le sostenia delicadamente las muñecas.

.-¡No!. Ginny ya no es nada para mi, esto que tu viste fue un completo error, yo te amo, a ti y a ese pequeño que llevas ahi...-dijo tocandole el vientre delicadamente.-... no se por que lo hice pero se que te amo y que no quiero perderte.-la aferro a su pecho y la abrazo con todas su fuerzas.

.-Tengo... miedo... Harry.-le dijo Cho mientras le devolvia el abrazo, rodeando la estrecha cintura varonil de Harry con sus delgados brazos.

.-¿De que pequeña?.-al decirle pequeña la primera imagen que recorrio su mente fue la de Ginny correspondiendole en aquel beso que hacia pocos minutos se habian dado.

.-De que nos dejes solos.-le contesto emitiendo debiles sollozos.

.-Nunca...-le tomo la barbilla y la hizo levantar la cabeza quedando a escasos centimetros.-... escuchame muy bien, pase lo que pase nunca los dejare ni a ti ni a ese pequeño bebe que viene en camino.-le dijo besandola dulcemente.

.-Te amo Harry.-dijo Cho aferrandose mas fuerte aun a él.

.-Yo tambien, yo tambien.-la abrazo y sin decir nada mas ambos desaparecieron.

Las semanas pasaron y aunque quedaba 1 mes para la navidad, se podia sentir el aire navideño.

Ginny caminaba por el callejon Diagon, de la mano con su novio Seamus Finnigan, mientras reian de todo lo que veian o de lo que hacian las otras personas.

Ginny se sentia feliz, aunque aun recordaba aquella fatidica noche del cumpleaños de los gemelos, y la cara de su madre al otro dia cuando sus hermanos le dijeron que Harry se habia ido tras un problemilla con ella.

Pasaron cerca de una pasteleria y heladeria, por lo que Ginny al ver los helados sintio ganas de comer helado por lo que se detuvo fuera de la tienda.

.-¿Que ocurre Gin?.-le pregunto Seamus.

.-¿Me regalas un heladito?.-dijo Ginny poniendo cara de niña buena y haciendo pucheros. Seamus asintio y entraron a la tienda.

.-Esperame aqui niña.-asi le decia Seamus por lo general a ginny, y esta generalmente lo asociaba a "pequeña".-¿De que lo quieres?.-le pregunto acariciandole el cabello.

.-De frambuesa y chocolate.-le contesto juguetonamente.

.-Bien, voy y vuelvo.-Seamus se desaparecio entre la multitud, mientras que ella se quedaba de pie junto a la entrada.

Harry estaba en el despacho de su departamento, revisando unos cuantos informes que debia entregar al dia siguiente al ministro, pensando en Ginny. Claro que se sentia extraño al pensar en la pequeña Weasley, que habia sido su novia por mas de 3 años, y que el sin mas habia engañado. De pronto recordo como habia comenzado toda su aventura con Cho Chang, la mujer que en unos meses le daria al heredero de la familia Potter.

OoO Flash BackOoO

Harry estaba de viaje, en una de sus tantas misiones. Estaba hospedado en un lujoso hotel que era, por supuesto, pagado por el ministerio de la magia londinense.

Llevaba ya dos dias, y su mision constaba de 5 dias. Habia dejado a Ginny con gran pesar, pero aun asi se sentia un poco aliviado de poder estar solo.

Habia bajado al loby del hotel, donde pidio wisky de fuego. Bebia tranquilamente, cuando diviso a lo lejos una mujer que anteriormente le habia robado el sueño: Cho Chang.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se le acerco, dandole un gran susto a la oriental, pero que al reconocerlo se lanzo a sus brazos abrazandolo fuertemente.

Platicaron un largo rato, disfrutando de la compañia del otro, y contandose si tenian pareja, que estaban haciendo, e infinidades de cosas mas.

Sin saber como, bebieron de mas, y Harry se acerco a la oriental besandola. La oriental al principio se resistio, pero luego correspondio.

Entre beso y beso la oriental consiguio decir:

.-Harry... Esto es... ta mal... por... Mickel y... Weasley.-pero Harry profundizo el beso sin dejarle hablar. Asi fueron a parar a la habitacion de Cho.

Tiempo despues de la mision se siguieron frencuentando, hasta que definitivamente iniciaron una relacion secreta.

OoO End Of Flash Back OoO

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la melosa voz de Cho lo interrumpio.

.-¡Harry!.-de pronto la vio entrar en el despacho, tocandose el vientre con una debil sonrisa.

.-¿Que pasa cariño?.-le pregunto él poniendose de pie y acercandose a su novia, besandola tiernamente.

.-¿Podrias ir a comprar algunos pastelillos?.-dijo rozando los labios del moreno, el cual asintio embobado.

.-Esperame voy y vuelvo.-le dijo desapareciendo, y apareciendo fuera de la tienda, espantando a algunos magos que pasaban por ahi.

Entro al lugar abarrotado, pero la gente al verlo pasar, le cedia el espacio. Asi logro comprar mas rapido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Al salir vio parada junto al umbral de la puerta, a una pelirroja que el conocia muy bien. Se acerco sigilosamente, ella no lo veia debido a que le daba la espalda, por lo que al susurrarle al oido: _"Ginevra"_, esta se exalto y volteo rapidamente, quedando a escasos 10 centimetros de Harry, perdiendo levemente el equilibrio haciendo que Harry, gracias a sus excelentes reflejos de auror, la tomara rapidamente de la cintura, quedando aun mas cerca de lo que estaban, tanto asi que sus alientos se mezclaban y ademas sus narices se rozaban.

Harry al darse cuenta de la situacion retrocedio inmediatamente, bajo la atonita mirada de Ginny, la cual se sonrrojo notoriamente.

.-¿Que haces... aqui Ginny?.-le pregunto Harry notoriamente nervioso.

.-Bueno, antes de que me dieras semejante susto, esperaba a Seamus que me compra un helado.-le dijo con voz infantil, al igual que su rostro.

.-¿Frambuesa con chocolate?.-le pregunto él, y Ginny asintio devilmente. Harry recordaba las veces en que ambos salian y el le compraba su helado preferido, frambuesa y chocolate. Ginny sonrio tristemente, aun recordaba sus gustos, pero que mas daba, se dijo a si misma, si aun asi no te quiere.

.-¡Hola Harry!.-saludo Seamus saliendo de entre la multitud con dos helados.

.-Hola Seamus.-dijo con los dientes levemnete apretados, acto que paso desapercibido por Ginny.

.-Toma amor.-dijo Seamus, a tiempo que entregaba el helado acompañado de un tierno beso en los labios, el cual Ginny correspondio plenamente. Harry cerro los ojos y luego al abrirlos vio que aun se besaban , por lo que desvio su mirada, carraspeando, logrando que la pareja se separara.

.-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, Cho espera los pasteles.-se apresuro a decir Harry.

.-¡Oh!, claro, no te preocupes. Antes que lo olvide, estan tu y Cho cordialmente invitados a la boda de mi hermana. Se casa un mes despues de la navidad, pero no se preocupen yo les enviare invitaciones con la hora, fecha y lugar.-dijo Seamus, a lo que Harry asintio.

.-Adios Seamus, adios Ginevra.-dijo despidiendose con un beso que accidentalemente fue a parar a la comisura e los labios de Ginny. Seamus, para suerte de Harry y Ginny, no lo noto. Harry espero a que Seamus y Ginny se fueran, no sin antes fijas, inconsientemente, su vista en el trasero de Ginny, y en como sus caderas se movian al compas. Agito su cabeza y con sonoro PLOP desaparecio asustando nuevamente a todos los magos que estaban a su alrrededor.

Harry aparecio en su apartemento, y se dirigio inmediatamente a la sala, donde se encontro a Cho viendo la television.

.-Toma.-dijo de mala gana, poco menos lanzandole los pastelillos a Cho. La aludida los tomo, miro a Harry que venia un tanto mal humorado, y sin pensarlo lanzo los pasteles lejos.

.-¡¡Tú lo que quieres es verme gorda, para tener una excusa para dejarme o engañarme.!!-le grito llorando.

.-Cho tranquilizate.-Harry realmente no estaba de animos como para soportar uno de los tantos berrinches de la oriental. La tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo un tanto fuerte.

.-¡¡No por que tú quieres que yo sea una vaca para tener una excusa y engañarme con la primera que se te pase por delante!!.-grito safandose de las manos de Harry.

.-¡¡Calmate de una maldita ves!!¡¡Yo nunca haria eso, y b

estiy harto de tu maldita deconfianza!!.-Harry echo fuera todo lo que queria decirle a la oriental.

.-Per... perdoname Ha... rry.-dijo ella aferrandose al pecho de Harry llorando. Entre tanto Harry le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente, sin sacarse aun de su cabeza la imagen de Ginny besandose con Seamus, y la de sus caderas moviendose.

.-Claro, ahora debo ir a terminar esos informes, disculpa.-y sin dar espacio para replicas, se fue a su despacho en el cual se encerro, y bebio un poco de wisky de fuego.

**1 mes después (23 de diciembre).**

Ginny limpiaba la cocina por orden de su madre. Estaba un tanto ansiosa, al otro dia era vispera de navidad y despues... ¡Navidad!.

.-¡¡Mamá estoy cansada!!.-grito a su madre la cual se encontraba en el jardín.

.-¡¡Limpia!!.-fue la contestacion de su madre.

.-¡¡Nadie mas hace nada en esta casa.!!-se quejo, mirando a sus hermanos Fred y George, los cuales jugaban al snap explosivo. De pronto se escucho como tocaban a la puerta. Ginny ni se movio.

.-¡¡¡Ginevra, ve a abrir la puerta.!!!.-le ordeno su madre entrando a la madriguera.

.-Estoy limpiando, ¿lo recuerdas?.-le contesto claramente mal humorada.

.-Ve te he dicho.-Ginny miro a su madre, y lanzando mil maldiciones al viento, fue a abrir la puerta. Al abrir se encontro con un joven alto, delgado, pero no tanto, tenia el cabello azabache desordenado, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban y tras él su odiosa, digo, adorable novia.

.-Hola Harry.-saludo cordialmente Ginny, miro a Cho e indiferentemente agrego.-hola Cho.-la cual hizo un gesto con la cabeza y entro.-Pasa Harry.-a ginny se le hizo extraño que Harry ni siquiera le dirigiera un "Hola", pero bueno que le iba a hacer.

Entraron y los invitados saludaron a la señora Weasley, la cual los recibio en la sal.

.-Ginny traenos algo de beber.-dijo Molly a Ginny que habia tomado asiento en un sillon.

.-Pero ma...-su madre no la dejo continuar. Cho sonrio y Ginny se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina. Al regreso se encontro a los tres charlando amenamente. Les sirvio su refresco y algo para comer. Apenas habia tomado asiento, volvieron a tocar, y esta ves su madre no hablo, solo hizo un ademan con su cabeza, el cual Ginny entendio, se puso de pie y al abrir se encontro a Hermione y Ron.-Hola chicos.-saludo desanimadamente.-su saludo fue correspondido por Ron y su novia.

Ginny no espero mas ordenes de su madre y se fue directamente a la cocina donde preparo mas refresco, y al volver estaban ahora todos hablando. Les entrego el refresco a Ron y Hermione, la cual volteo cuando Ginny se sento a su lado. Convresaron un largo rato, hasta que Molly anuncio la llegada de su esposo, lo cual incluia la cena.

Conversaron amenamente durante la cena, en la cual estaba: los señores Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Cho, Hermione y Ron.

Al dia siguiente iriran solo algunos a hacer las compras navideñas.

.-¿Quienes iran conmigo al callejon Diagon a hacer las compras navideñas?.-pregunto el señor Weasley en el desayuno. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Bill y Charlie (los tres ultimos habian llegado esa mañana a desayunar acompañados de sus respèctivas parejas: Penelope, Fleur y Sarah.)

Todos se prepararon para ir al callejon, y cerca de las 12 del dia salieron a comprar. Al llegar vieron el lugar abarrotado de gente, y Hermione, quien tenia 7 meses de embarazo, se le ocurrio la genial idea de separarse para hacer las compras. Todos aceptaron quedando asi los respectivos grupos:

Ron y Hermione

Percy, Charlie y Arthur.

Bill, Fred y George.

Harry y Ginny.

Ginny le sonrio de mala gana a Hermione, debido a que esta era quin habia hecho los grupos. Se fue junto con Harry a la tienda de Madame Malkin, a comprar un vestido para la boda de la hermana de Seamus.

.-¿Que venimos a hacer aqui?.-pregunto Harry mirando a Ginny que buscaba entre unos vestidos.

.-Vengo a comprar mi vestido para...-Harry palidecio, creyo que oiria: "Mi boda", pero el color le volvio al rostro al escuchar:-... la boda de la hermana de Seamus.-para Ginny el empalidecimiento de Harry no paso inadvertiido, por lo que sonrio.-¿Te parece este?.-le pregunto mostrandole uno celeste plido, que caia sutilmente, pero que tenia una apertura al costado que era para mostrar el muslo, tenia un escote en ·V·, con pequeños breteles que los sostendrian.-No importa me lo probare.-Ginny entro en el vestiidor, dejando a Harry mirano algunas tunicas de gala, ya que el tambien necesitaria una.-Listo.-escucho la voz de Ginny a su espalda, y al voltear, inconsientemente su boca se abrio hasta mas no poder. Se veia perfecta, hermosa, bella, diosa, y todo lo demas. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, el escote le dejaba muy poco a la imaginacion y como si Ginny se hubiese dado cuenta del aturdimiento que estaba provocando, adelanto su pierna dejandola en puntillas, mostrando el muslo. Harry al verla no tuvo, digamoslo asi, pensamientos muy puros, y la pequeña pelirroja en ellos no era muy pura tampoco.

.-Es muy vulgar.-fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Harry. Ginny enarco una ceja y lo miro inquisitivamente.

.-No me importa igualmente me lo llevare.-Harry la miraba de arriba a abajo, lujuriosamente, y eso no lo podia evitar, o mejor dicho no queria. Se acerco a Ginny, la cual retrocedio, retrocedio, hasta que se vio contra la pared del vestidor. Harry tambien habia entrado y habia cerrado la puerta con el cerrojo. Ginny lo miro y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.-Alejate Potter.-le dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

.-No quiero.- y sin mas Harry la beso, la beso con pasion, lujuria, era un beso brusco, salvajes, pero aun asi a Ginny le encantaba.-Ademas hay que sacarlo para poder pagarlo.-dijo coquetamente volviendo a besarla.

Se continuaban besando, hasta que les falto el aire, y Harry sin perder el ritmo, comenzo a besar el cuello de la pelirroja dando pequeños mordiscos, los cuales lograban arrancar pequeños gemidos, que Ginny reprimia mordiendose el labio. Harry tomo uno de los breteles y comenzo a bajarlo, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, y asi continuo bajando el vestido, casi a la altura de los pechos de Ginny, la cual al darse cuenta para donde iba aquello, lo separo bruscamente de si, y lo obligo a salir.

Harry salio anonadado, tenia el cabello desordenado y la camisa fuera del pantalon. Suspiro y se arreglo para esperar a Ginny, la cual a los cinco minutos salio del vestidor.

Pagaron el vestido y se fueron a tomar algo.

Harry todo el tiempo le recordaba lo ocurrido en "El vestidor", lanzandole bromas como: "Podriamos salir mas seguido de compras", o "Esta lindo el vestidor de la tienda de Madame Malkin, ¿no Ginny?", a lo cual Ginny se sonrrosaba notoriamente, y lo peor es que lo decia ne frente de los demas (contemos con que se habian encontrado con ellos luego de ir a tomar algo).

Harry y Ron iban caminando adelantede todos, y Harry le contaba a Ron, que habia besado a Ginny en la tienda, pero sindecirle donde y mas detalles de lo ocurrido.

.-No te entiendo Potter, tú terminaste con ella, por que le dijiste que la veias como una hermana, y desde que terminaron hace... cerca de 2 meses, se han besado 2 veces como si nada.-le dijo el pelirrojo notoriamente enojado.

.-Lo se, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, verla ahi en frente mio, tan no se, vulnerable que me derrito. Creo que cometi el error mas grande de mi vida.-le dijo con pesimismo. Ron iba a responder pero su novia saco a todos de su conversacion.

Hermione hizo que nuevamente se formaran los grupos de compras debido a que les quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Harry y Ginny se fueron en direccion contraria a los demas. Iban en completo silencion, hasta que Harry lo rompio:

.-¿Me acompañas a comprarle el regalo a Cho?.-Ginny lo miro con los ojos cristalizados, pero sin derramar una sola lagrima, y asintio levemente. Se fueron en direccion a una joyeria que habia. Entraron y los atendio una señoria muy simpatica.

.-¿En que puedo servirles?.-les pregunto.

.-Quiero los anillos mas exclusivos que tenga.-contesto Harry.

.-¿Para que es el anillo?.-pregunto Ginny temiendose lo peor.

.-Mañana le pedire a Cho que sea mi esposa.-contesto el moreno sonriente. Ginny bajo la mirada, mientras finas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas. Discimuladamente, volteo y se seco el rostro.-¿Que te parece este?.-pregunto Harry a Ginny la cual volteo rapidamente.

.-Esta precioso.-y era verdad, era un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diferidos diamantes, pero el que mas llamaba la atencion era el central, el mas grande, que ra una piedra negra.

.-Me lo llevo.-la vendedora se alejo para envolver el anillo y colocarlo en su respectiva caja.

Terminaron la compra de Harry y se dirigieron a comprar, o mejor dicho a retirar el regalo de Seamus.

Entraron en una tienda de fotografias, que Harry nunca antes habia visto. Ginny se dirigio al vendedor.

.-Hola buenas tardes, vengo a hacer un retiro.-le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

.-Su comprobante.-pidio el joven sonriendo.

.-Aqui esta.-dijo Ginny entregando un papel. Al minuto y algo el joven trajo lo que parecia un album de fotos, y se lo entrego a Ginny.

.-Muchas gracias por su compra.-dijo el vendedor.

.-Gracias a ti.-Harry se volteo y lo vio con una gran sonrisa.

En el album salian fotos de Ginny y Seamus besandose, riendo, comiendo, hablando, fotos en las que inclusive hacian nada. Lo que mas le sorprendio a Harry fue la alegria con la que aparecian en las fotos.

La tarde paso volando, literalmente, y al volver a la madriguera se encontraron con la cena lista y servida.

Se sentaron a cenar, y una vez terminada la cena cada uno se fue a dormir. Harry y Cho, debido al cansancio de ambos, decidieron dormir ahi, pero sin juegos esta vez.

Al día siguiente era navidad, y todos estaba felices, sobre todo por la entrega de regalos, pero Ginny aun recordaba las palabras de Harry, "Mañana le pedire a Cho que sea mi esposa...". Si se iba a casar con aquella mujer que se lo habia arrebatado, despues de que ella le habia entregado parte de su vida, otra venia y en unos pocos meses lo conseguia todo.

Se fue a dormir con pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Paso por fuera de la habitacion donde dormia Harry y Cho, y escucho risas de parte de ambos.

**Al dia siguiente (Vispera de navidad).**

Ginny desperto un tanto desanimada. Aunque la navidad era una de las festividades favoritas de la pequeña Weasley, ahora era simplemente un dia mas.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y encontro a Harry, Cho, Fred, George, Arthur y Molly desayunando.

.-Hola enana.-saludo Fred, mientras Ginny se sentaba junto a su hermano George.

.-Hola mastodonte.-George rio fuertemente y Fred le lanzo una mirada severa.-Para ti igual mastodonte George.-dijo Ginny sonriente, a tiempo que sus dos hermanos guardaban silencio.-Hola mamá, papá, Harry, Cho.-dijo cordialmente mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza. Todos le correspondieron el saludo con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

.-¿Que haremos esta noche?.-pregunto George.

.-Tratar de conquistar el mundo pinky.-contesto Fred causando las risas de cada uno de los presentes exeptuando a Ginny.-¿Que ocurre enana?.-le pregunto a su hermana que estaba un poco abstraida.

.-Nada cerebro.-le contesto sin una sonrisa en su rostro como cada vez que jugaba de esa manera con sus hermanos.

.-Si tu lo dices.-dijo George.

El desayuno transcurrio tranquilamente, al igual que el resto del dia, sin nada importante que destacar, incluyendo la cena de navidad, donde todos rieron felices, disfrutando. Seamus tambien estaba con ellos a peticion de Ginny.

Habia llegado el momento de la entrega de regalos.

Ron le regalo a su novia un dije de plata con un corazon, y para su hijo un monton de ropita, ademas de la cuna, y todos los accesorios para un bebe.

Y asi transcurrio el momento de las entregas de regalos, pero faltaba el regalo de Harry para Cho; de Ginny para Seamus y de este para Ginny.

.-Ginny.-se acerco Seamus, y todos guardaron silencio. Ginny lo quedo mirando al igual que Harry quien enfoco su mirada enla pareja.-Bueno yo queria entregarte mi regalo...-le dijo un tanto sonrrojado. Ginny asintio, pero un tanto incomoda con todas las miraas sobre ella, sobre todo una mirada penetrante que al verla se dio cuenta que correspondia a unos ojos verde esmeralda.-... bueno aprovechando que esta toda tu familia, yo queria pedirte...-saco una cajita de su tunica y lentamente la fue abriendo mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras:-... ¿tú te casarias conmigo?¿aceptarias ser la señora Finnigan?.-para este momento ya estaba completamente abierta la caja dejando a la vista un precioso anillo de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de diamantes y una piedra verde esmeralda en el centro. Ginny la vio y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar aquellos ojos tan cautivadores. Desvio su mirada de Seamus y vio a Harry rojo de ira, con los puños apretadas al igual que sus labios.

.-Claro Seamus.-Ginny se lanzo a los brasos de Seamus llorando. Su madre tambien lloraba, nunca habria imaginado que su pequeña se casaria. Harry carraspeo llamando la atencion.- Pero antes quiero darte mi regalo cariño.-Ginny se acerco al arbol y tomo una caja un tanto grande y se la entrego a Seamus.

.-Ginny es hermoso.-dijo viendolo. La beso tiernamente.-Toma.-le puso su anillo que quedaba perfecto en el dedo de la pelirroja.

.-Gracias amor.-lo volvio a besar, y Harry volvio a carraspear.

.-Cho...-ahora la atencion, incluida la de Ginny y Seamus, estaba centrada en la pareja.-... yo, bueno, nosotros vamos a tener un hijo y es por que nos amamos, tanto te amo que quiero pedirte que me acompañes el resto de nuestros dias, para criar a nuestros hijos y que nos acompañemos en nuestra vejez. ¿Aceptarias ser mi esposa?.-concluyo el moreno, y Cho lo unico que hizo fue besarlo apasionadamente y asentir fervientemente.

.-¡¡¡Que emocion!!!.-grito la señora Weasly. Ginny lloraba en silencio. Cuanto le dolia aquella escena, ver al amor de su vida casandose con otra que ademas le daria un hijo. Harry por otra parte tenia sus ojos un tanto cristalizados al recordar a Seamus pidiendo a Ginny en matrimonio.

Celebraron hasta mas menos las 3 de la madrugada, hasta que Harry y Cho decidieron ir a "festejar" su compromiso.

Seamus se habia ido hacia mas menos una hora, antes que Harry y Cho.

Harry y Cho llegaron a su apartamento un tanto... cariñosos. Harry llevaba a Cho hasta la habitacion cuando esta lo lanzo lejos.

.-No quiero que me toques.-le dijo sentandose en la cama con finas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

.-Pero...-farfullo Harry sin decir nada.

.-Pero nada, quiero que duermas en la sala. Buenas noches.-y lo saco de la habitacion cerrando con llave.

Harry desconcertado, se fue del apartamento, a la taberna de Tom, el caldero chorreante.

.-Hola Tom, un wisky de fuego.-pidio sentandose en una mesa lo mas alejado posible.

Ginny tras la despedida de Harry y Cho, se fue a la cama. No queria seguir hablando de SU MAGNIFICA BODA, ni tampoco de la MAGNIFICA BODA DE HARRY POTTER.

Dormia placidamente cuando escucho unos ruidos en su habitacion.

Harry bebia y bebia. No era tanto por Cho, sino que eso le servia de pretexto para beber, simplemente por el echo que de que el NO queria que aquella mujer se casara con otro, que no fuera el.

Estaba ebrio, bastante ebrio, puesto que Tom el cantinero lo habia obligado a salir tras un alboroto con un cliente.

No sabia donde ir, hasta que se le ocurrio. Aparecio en la madriguera, justo en... la sala, donde se encontro a Hermione con un vaso de leche.

.-Hoya Hermoine.-saludo tambaleandose.

.-Hola Harry.-saludo la castaña un tanto desconcertada de la actitud de su mejor amigo.

.-¿Como hip estas?.-Harry se sento en una silla.

.-No tan bien como tu, vamos a dormir.-Hermione lo tomo del brazo, y lo ayudo a subir las escaleras, claro que con su barriga era un tanto diifcil. Lo dejo fuera de la habitacion de Ginny y Fred con George.-Vete a la habitacion de los gemelos, yo me voy a dormir. Adios, buenas noches.-y asi sin mas se fue.

Harry dudo, tenia la habitacion de Ginny, y la habitacion de los gemelos, pero el sabia a a cual entrar.

Entro y vio una mata de cabello pelirrojo.Se acerco y la vio dormir placidamente. Se sento en el sillon que habia en la habitacion.

Aparecio una botella de wisky de fuego y ahi se quedo, observandola. Se veia tan indefensa, tan pequeña, si, era su peuqeña, y la habia perdido.

Ahora que sabia que ella se casaria se habia dado cuenta que no, no era como una hermanita para él, era una mujer, una mujer que le robo su corazon que creia que era de Cho Chang.

Se acerco a ella. Tenia el cabello esparcido por la almohada, y su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Acarició su mejilla, y ella ante tal contacto se estremecio, abrio sus ojos lentamente, y lo vio parado en frente suyo.

.-Harry, ¿que haces aqui?.-se desperezo lentamente, sentandose en la cama. En tanto Harry volvio al sillon en el cual se habia sentado.

.-Nada, solo hip, vine a hip verte.-dijo tomando de la botella.

.-Si asi veo, ¿y Cho?.-pregunto la pequeña Weasly acomodandose en la cama.

.-Creo que hip esta en la casa.-dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

.-¿Discutieron?.-

.-Si.-contesto Harry dejando la botella, acercandose y sentandose en el borde de la cama, justo frente a Ginny, a escasos centimetros.

.-Que pena.-Ginny intentaba disimular una sonrisa.

.-No te sale hip bien tu disimulacion hip.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, logrando un sonrojo por parte de Ginny.

.-Jaja.-rio sarcasticamente la pelirroja.-Hueles a alcohol, no me gusta...-no logro continuar ya que sintio la presion de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Tenia los ojos abiertos como plato, pero lentamente fue relajandose hasta cerrarlos. Contesto aquel beso que deseaba hace mucho tiempo. Harry la besaba con total ternura, y tenia el cuerpo de Ginny fuertemente apretado contra el suyo, teninsola tomada de la cintura. Ginny roseo el cuello de él con sus brazos. Harry se separo por falta de aire y la miro directamente a los ojos.-Esto... esta... mal.-dijo entrecortadamente la pelirroja.

.-No, si estas con quien quieres.-la volvio a besar esta vez con mas pasion. Ginny intentaba llevar el rapido ritmo de Harry.

.-Harry...-dijo separandose de él, y alejandolo un poco de si misma con sus manos en su pecho. Podia sentir el apresurado latir del corazon de Harry.-... de verdad.. que.. esto esta... mal.-dijo con su mayor esfuerzo al ver que Harry se acercaba peligrosamente.

.-Ya te dije que no si estas con quien... amas.-dijo acercandose aun mas a Ginny, pero esta rapidamente lo alejo y se puso de pie.

.-Pero tú no me amas, o ¿si?.-le pregunto sin mirarlo, ya que unas finas lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

.-No... lo se.-contesto, poniendose de pie y rodeando la cintura de Ginny por atras con sus fuertes brazos.-Solo se que ahora quiero estar contigo.-comenzo a besar su cuello.-Dejando atras todo lo que ha pasado.-siguio por el hombro, bajando un poco el tirante del camison de Ginny.

.-¿Incluyendo a Cho y tu hijo?.-pregunto volteando, y besando el rostro de Harry.

.-Todo.-la beso lentamente en los labios, siendo correspondido. La abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y la acerco a la cama. Aun sin recostarse le quito el camison de dormir lentamente, dejandola solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Ginny al ver desnudos sus pechos, instintivamente se tapo.-Tranquila, eres... perfecta pequeña.-beso el cuello de Ginny, y esta bajo los brazos dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Harry continuo bajando hasta encontrarse frente a frente con los pechos de Ginny.

.-Ha... rry.-dijo Ginny en un suspiro, atrayendolo y besandolo. Le comenzo a desabrochar la camisa que Harry traia puesta. Una vez termino con la camisa beso el cuello de Harry bajando por sus pectorales, siguiendo por su ombligo, hasta encontrarse de frente con el broche del pantalon. Lo desabrocho y lo comenzo a bajar. Asi terminaron ambos en ropa interior. Harry la recosto lentamente en la cama, besando cada parte del pequeño cuerpo de Ginny. En su recorrido de besos se encontro con la braga. La tomo con los dientes y la comenzo a bajar delicadamente, mientras con sus manos recorria las piernas de Ginny. Esta liberaba pequeños y cortos gemidos y suspiros. Una vez se encontro sin nada Ginny se sonrojo notoriamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Harry.

.-Tranquila... no te hare daño.-la beso dulcemente. Se besaron hasta que no aguantaron mas. Ginny temblaba ligeramente.-¿Tienes frio?.-pregunto Harry rodeandola con sus brazos.

.-No... es solo que... estoy... nerviosa.-contesto aun sonrosada.

.-Lo se peque... pero yo estoy aqui contigo... shhh.-puso su dedo indice sobre los labios de Ginny al ver que esta queria replicar algo. La beso. Ginny rodeo la cintura de Harry con sus piernas. Con sus pie comenzo a quitar el boxer que Harry aun tenia puesto. Con gran exito y sin mucha dificultad lo logro.-Vaya... cualquiera... diria que... ya lo has hecho.-dijo entrecortadamente. Se continuaron besando hasta que no aguantaron mas. Harry l miro a los ojos. Ginny aun tenia sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Ginny asintio levemente, y aquella fue la señal que Harry esperaba. Entro lentamente en ella, prvocando un profundo dolor en Ginny. Esta cerro fuertemente los ojos y apreto la boca, clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Harry, mientras este entraba y salia de su cuerpo, lentamente. Una vez Harry sintio a Ginny menos tensa, comenzo a aumentar el ritmo, provocando un inmenso placer en Ginny, la cual temblaba ligeramente. Ginny gemia lentamente, tratando de no gritar por el placer, pero no aguanto mas y sin poder evitarlo solto un fuerte gemido que exito aun mas a Harry el cual llevaba un increible ritmo que se adecuaba a Ginny.

.-¡¡Ha... rry!!.-grito una vez llego al climax. Harry se libero en el interior de la pelirroja y cayo rendido sobre el pecho de Ginny la cual aun tenia sus piernas alrededor de Harry, impidiendole salir de ella. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Harry besaba los pechos de Ginny mientras esta acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Harry. Harry se recosto al lado de Ginny y la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos, y Ginny se acomodo en el pecho de Harry. Asi se rindieron al sueño..

A la mañana siguiente Ginny desperto ya que los rayos del sol le daban directo en su rostro. Estiro su brazo esperando encontrar a Harry a su lado, pero el lado donde Harry habia dormido estaba fria, lo cual indicaba que hacia mucho se habia ido. Se sento en la cama tapandose con la sabana. Recorrio la habitacion con la vista, mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Miro a la almohada y encontro una nota. La tomo y vio la fina letra de Harry. La abrio y leyo con sus manos temblorosas...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
